A suitcase is a general term for a distinguishable form of luggage. It is mostly common shape is flat, rectangular bag with impact-proof corners, either metal, hard plastic, semi hard or made of cloth, polymers, composite materials, leather, or any combination thereof. It has a carrying handle and is used mainly for transporting clothes and other possessions during trips. It has an opening side for access to its content and the different sections.
Many modern suitcases have built-in small wheels enabling them to be rolled along on surfaces by a fixed or extendable handle or by a retractable or stowable leash.
It is known a technical solution disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,146, according to which a wheeled luggage case has a pair of freely rotating large wheels characterized by a diameter substantially greater than the height of the center of gravity of the wheeled luggage case itself (when in an upright, at rest position). The weight of the wheeled luggage case is largely transferred to the large wheel pair when being towed, reducing the load burden on a user and making it easier to pull the wheeled luggage case over long distances, for example, between airport terminals.
While in operation, rotating articles of the wheels are covered with dust and wheel rotation is hampered. Thus, there is a long-left and unmet need to provide a wheeled luggage case which ensure safe operation in dusty, icy, wet, humid, uneven surface, snow and slippery conditions.